


Sobremesa

by HuiLian



Series: Untranslatable [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Sobremesa (Spanish): the time spent after lunch or dinner, talking to the people you shared the meal withor, Jason was forced to socialize with his family





	Sobremesa

 

“Master Jason!”

Jason stopped in his tracks. As a child, he feared and loved that voice in equal parts. Now, he… No, scratch that, he still loved and feared that voice in equal parts.

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Jason could hear the voice getting nearer. He could escape an unescapable room, he could free himself from any bond, yet he couldn’t get his feet to move.

“When I say you will come for dinner, I did not mean _only_ for dinner. Come back to the dining room at once, please, Mater Jason.”

Damn. Jason had missed his chance of getting away from it. Time to bite the bullet, then.

“Hey, Alfie.” Jason smiled his most charming smile. That smile had gotten him out of many near-miss situations. “I just remembered I had something to do after this.”

Alfred gave him the flattest stare imaginable. The stare that easily told Jason that he knew whatever Jason was saying was bullshit.

Jason’s smile wilted. He chose to keep his mouth shut. There was no need to further dig the hole Alfie would most definitely put him on.

“As you were saying, Master Jason?” Alfred lifted his eyebrows. “What do you need to do after this? It could be important.”

Jason mumbled something out.

“Yes?”

“Nothing,” Jason managed to get out.

“As I thought. Now, would you please return to the dining room?”

“Do I have to, Alfie?”

Alfred just looked at him. Jason sighed. He knew when he was beaten.

He still wouldn’t return to the dining room without Alfred making him do it, however. When Alfred turned back towards the dining room and started walking, Jason did not move an inch.

Jason knew Alfred had superpowers because after only one step, he stopped and said, “Are you coming, or do I have to drag you there, Master Jason?”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.”

That made Alfred turned his head and smile at Jason. Jason grumbled all the way back to the dining room, but he did it half-heartedly.

***

“What do you mean you’re the best?!? I can kick your ass any day!”

“Oh yeah? My computer records say otherwise.”

“Your computer _lies_.”

“Please, I don’t have to resort that low just to prove I can kick your ass at _Mario_ _Cart_ , Steph.”

Jason could hear Steph’s indignant squeak even from outside the door. He could almost see Cass smiling at her, eyes twinkling with amusement. He could almost taste Replacement’s smugness in the air.

Damn it. This is why Jason wanted to get out as soon as he can. This, this _domesticity_ is suffocating.

Alfred barely pay any attention to Jason’s suffering. He simply opened the door, and then left Jason to the mercy of the hounding wolfs that are his family. Or rather, the peckish birds that are his family.

Dick met his eyes first. Jason thanked all his lucky stars that Dick simply smiled at him, and not do any of his other tendencies, such as hug him. Tim’s eyes flickered to him, but they quickly returned to Steph. Damian chose to ignore his presence.

It was Steph, of all people, who call upon him. “I can kick his ass,” she pointed at Tim, “any day of the week. Tell him, Jay.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can. Tell him, Jay.”

Well, this was easy. “She can kick your ass any day of the week, Replacement, and you know it.”

Tim gaped at him. “How dare you! Let me tell you that I had been kicking her ass for years now.”

“Shut up, Drake,” Damian said. “I can kick all of your asses.”

“Stay out of this, Damian!”

“No, no, no, please continue. What did you say? You can kick _my_ ass? I distinctly remember you yielding at today’s spar.”

“That never happened, Brown!”

“It did happen. I have the camera recording to prove it.”

“You did not,” Damian growled.

During all of this, Bruce was sitting at the head of the table, watching all of them with tired eyes. Jason couldn’t help it. The temptation was too great.

“Hey!” he said. “Hey! Let’s ask Bruce what _he_ thinks about this.”

That snapped Bruce to attention.

All eyes turned to Bruce. Tim, Steph, and Damian started speaking over one another.

“Well, B-man? Who do you think can kick whose ass’?”

“Yes, Father. Please enlighten these peasants to my clearly superior fighting skills.”

“Bruce, you know I can kick their ass. I _have_ been kicking their asses for years, now.”

Bruce looked overwhelmed for a moment. Then, he glared at Jason. Jason shrugged unapologetically. Then he smiled his shark grin. The one Gotham’s underworld feared.

“Well, Bruce?”

Bruce scowled at him one last time, before facing Tim, Steph, and Damian. “Alfred would win against all of you,” he grunted.

Jason heard a crash that meant Dick had fallen from his chair while laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)
> 
> On a side note, tumblr is banned in Indonesia. just what??


End file.
